Snow, S'mores and a Mistletoe
by LaLinea
Summary: The title says it all more or less, the whole team are participating in this funny and fluffy little story. And yes, there are a bit fluff between our lovely Morgan and Reid. For now a one shot, thinking of doing a second chapter though...Enjoy!


_**So, here we go, my first attempt of a little fluffy thing between our delicious Morgan and Reid! (Yes I too find that pairing irresistible!) if you don't like, don't read!  
>It's nothing heavy and it includes a lot of fun and humor in between with the whole team. Remember this is my first try when it comes to fluff and it's now almost 1 AM and I REALLY have to go to bed, so please be kind to me. <strong>__**Reviews and pointers are greatly appreciated! Hugs! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hotch watched as their former UnSub, now know as Theodore Jensen, walked past them with a grim and almost mad look on his face accompanied by two local officers. Five blond women in the surrounding county of Jamestown, North Dakota, had got brutally tortured and killed by this man before the BAU got called in and sadly one more had lost her life before they could catch the sadistic perpetrator.

The last thing for the BAU-team to do before heading home was to close the case by getting all the loose ends tied up. Reid helped Garcia to take all the information that they'd gathered down from the board. Garcia who rarely came along in person had this time exceeded herself by far when she tracked down the computer cam (and hence Theodore) who taped and broadcasted the gruesome torture of his chosen victims. Hotch talked to the Chief inspector together with Rossi and JJ chatted with the press over the phone. Prentiss and Morgan took the final statement from the last victim's mourning parents before returning to the conference room.

"Oooh look guys it's snowing!" Garcia squealed as she hurried over to the windows, pressing her nose and hands onto the cold frosty pane of glass.

"So it does." Morgan chuckled lightly at the sight of the brightly colored technical analyst who now jumped up and down with sparkly eyes.

"Brrrr!..." Reid frowned and held his arms close to his body.

"Come on Reid, it's not that bad?" Prentiss poked the scrawny man besides her making him yelp in surprise.

"Mind you, I did grow up in Las Vegas, I'm still not accustomed to this kind of weather." He remarked looking out at the now rapidly forming white landscape. "And I probably never will be."

"Seems like we all have to stay at least one more night. The pilot called and the jet's all snowed in and can't lift off." Hotch said as he walked in followed by Rossi. Reid jerked around with horror written all over his face. _Not only did he have to be caught in all this snow but with nothing to get his mind of... him...dammit!_ Reid's mind was suddenly spinning with incoherent thoughts, his hands nervously rubbing one end of his purple scarf.

"I'll go tell JJ." Prentiss left the room, no one appeared to have noticed Reid's brief fit which he could entirely thank Garcia for as she was skipping around the room singing "_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" _making everyone ells laugh_. _

"Let's get back to the hotel guys, I for one can't wait to stretch out in front of that big open fire back at the hotel with a whiskey in my hand." Rossi said dreamingly.

"I second that!" JJ said as she walked in with Prentiss.

"We have to stop and buy some marsh mallows, crackers and chocolate sauce first though." Garcia firmly stated.

"Yes! S'mores!" Prentiss agreed willingly.

"S'mores?" Reid made a puzzled expression, for ones totally clueless.

"Don't say you've never had S'mores kid!" Morgan exclaimed as he took the roll of the teacher and explained what it was.

"Well, I was hardly a boy scout as you know and I wasn't allowed to play with matches…" Reid muttered under his breath as they made their way out of the police station. The two agents kept bickering as they got outside making Hotch and Rossi give each other meaningful looks.

Out of thin air three large snowballs suddenly hit Reid, Hotch and Rossi in the neck making them shriek and as Morgan turned around to see what happened a forth snowball got him right in the face.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" Morgan growled, fighting the snow from his eyes watching the girls all run in different direction laughing hard and hearty. Hotch had already made a snowball of his own now aiming it closely at Emily and with no difficulty at all he found his target. _Sometimes it pays off to be a FBI-agent,_ he thought with a crooked smile. JJ had sneaked up behind Reid who still tried to shrug of the first snow and planted some more right inside the back of his coat making him squeak high-pitched. Morgan was running after Garcia who didn't made too much of an effort to get away and she tumbled right into a snowdrift as Morgan tackled her. A second round of snow found Hotch, this time by the hands of Rossi.

"Hey, I thought you were on our side!" Hotch shot him one of his dark looks.

"I'm Switzerland." Rossi stated calmly a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Actually, if that were true you wouldn't engage in this snow fight at all…" Reid couldn't help enlighten them by turning and run backwards a few steps before continuing chasing JJ to get his revenge.

"Too late!" Prentiss said with glee in her voice, surprising Rossi from the side with a quick assist from Hotch, both drenching him in the white, cold and powdery substance.

"Aaaah, I give up! Stop!" Rossi who now was on the ground put his hands up in a futile attempt to shield himself.

JJ comes up, trying to hide from Reid behind Prentiss, both panting heavily from the chase. She starts to giggle and is soon joined by the rest of the team by the merry look of Morgan and Garcia walking towards them.

"You two look just like snowmen!" Prentiss laughed.

"Snow**woman** if you please!" Garcia smiled. _She really, really loved snow!_

"Truce?" JJ asked looking around her still keeping Emily in the line of fire between her and Reid.

"Truce!" The others concurred.

"For now anyway…" Morgan smirked.

* * *

><p>While the girls went to the supermarket to pick up the items to make S'mores, Reid found himself a small book antiquarian bookshop right next beside and forced Morgan to go with him. Hotch and Rossi made an excuse that they had to prolong the team's hotel reservation and left Morgan to his destiny as Reid dragged him along eagerly talking about a first edition book he saw in the display window.<p>

"Don't you have enough books kid?" Morgan sighed looking longingly after the two older agents.

"Hmpf! Since we probably have to stay here several more days I need something to occupy my mind!" Reid said and wrinkled his nose. Suddenly he didn't seem to be able to look Morgan in the eyes but was instead almost ridiculously interested in a book with red cover.

"What's the point, you'll read them through in a matter of minutes anyway." Morgan teased , flashing his blinding smile.

"I could always entertain you all day long with random facts…" Reid suggested with an angelic look on his face.

"Here, buy as many as you want!" Morgan shuffled at least seven books in Reid's arms and pushed him in the direction of the counter making the younger agent laugh. Morgan rather liked to listen to Reid's rambles, but that's not something he would admit out loud.

"Hey guys we've found some hot dogs too, Garcia are on her way to persuade the hotel manager to let us grill them by the open fire." Prentiss smirked as she leaned in halfway on one foot by the doorway. They all knew that Garcia never took no for an answer, it was useless to even try and resist her in the first place.

A few minutes later Reid came out from the bookshop with a very satisfied smile, carrying a bag with four new books. Well they weren't new per say, since it was an antiquarian, but two of them he hadn't read yet, one was a first edition of his mothers favorite author that he was going to give her for Christmas and the fourth was a book he had read but not in its original language. He always thought that translations killed a bit of the story, and after all it was fun to break down and learn a new language.

"Come on Pretty boy, let's go get changed. You look like a drowned cat." Ignoring Reid's offended frown, he took the bag of books from him. After all he was a gentleman and it was a sure way to get the genius to go with him.

* * *

><p>"There are my chocolate God and Junior G-man! Come here sweet cheeks and help me with these hot dogs." Garcia waved at Morgan and Reid when they got back in the lobby after changing clothes. Morgan sat his cute behind (as Garcia would have put it) beside his Baby girl (as he always called her) on the floor and Reid made himself comfortable in a leather armchair picking up a book right after.<p>

"Excuse me?" A nice looking red haired waitress smiled at everyone. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whiskey for me please, make it a double." Rossi said before anyone other could answer.

"Make that two." Hotch added.

"Oh, Some Cof – " Reid started but got interrupted by Morgan."NO, no more coffee tonight for you mister. You've already had eight cups today and I could use a good night sleep without you staying up to half past two reading because of the caffeine and sugar-rush."

Ever since Hankel and Foyet, the team had been very reluctant to let anyone be alone if the circumstances didn't force them to. It had almost been a silent agreement that they'd always paired up even if there were single rooms available. This time Hotch and Rossi shared a room, and so did Morgan and Reid, Garcia bunkered with JJ and Prentiss, that was a given (even if she wouldn't mind sharing with Morgan, but that was sadly not a proper thing to do). Sure it could momentarily strain the relations between the agents, but safety went before everything ells.

As Morgan noticed Reid's pout he gave in. "Go on, give him some coffee and don't forget the sugar…" He rolled his eyes in mock irritation before he winked at the waitress.

"Hot chocolate for the rest of us!" Prentiss said with JJ nodding enthusiastic beside her.

The rest of the evening went quite eventless, it was nice to just take it easy and not worry about a murderer that still on the loose. JJ, Morgan, Garcia and Rossi played some cards, Prentiss and Hotch talked about this and that while they roasted the marsh mallows. Reid was deeply engaged in his book and managed to drink his coffee and get down five S'mores barely without tearing his eyes from the text.

"Gin!" JJ said for the third time, letting out a big yawn.

"I think it's time to turn in, I can only take so much defeat in one evening." Rossi claimed.

"Looks like our genius won't have any trouble to sleep tonight after all." Prentiss chuckled as she pointed toward Reid who was sound asleep with the book slightly sloping over his chest, his head cocked to the left and one arm dangling over the side of the armchair.

"Can it be any cuter than this? I must have a picture! Garcia squealed as she rapidly got her phone up and took four shots before JJ and Prentiss could pull her with them up the stairs to the second floor.

"Should we wake him up?" Hotch wondered, the remains of the fire clearly reflected in his dark brown eyes as he looked at their youngest member.

"Better not, I'll handle it." Morgan said, thinking that maybe he would get his much longed for sleep after all.

"Well good night then." Rossi said walking to a room on the first floor. Hotch lingered behind for a few seconds with an uncertain look on his face but decided to follow suit and nodded at Morgan before leaving.

_Maybe I should wake him up anyway…Nah, he's probably light as a feather. And he had in fact not slept this calmly under the entire case. _Morgan lifted Reid carefully in his arms so he wouldn't wake and turned to walk to their room just opposite of Hotch and Rossi. Halfway there Reid stirred a bit, nuzzling his face against the smooth skin of Morgan's neck, letting out a sigh of contentment. _Garcia is right, he is adorable when he sleeps. _Morgan smiled to himself fumbling with not dropping either book or card and of course Reid when he unlocked the door. Derek laid him down on his bed and settled with only removing his shoes before covering him with a blanket and tossing himself in the other bed closest to the door.

"Sweet dreams Pretty boy."

* * *

><p>A piercing noise was heard in the otherwise quiet room of the girls. Well, Prentiss could snore rather loudly sometimes but she refused to believe it, not even after Garcia recorded it on her phone. <em>"That's not me! It sounds just like Rossi when he has a bad cold and falls asleep at the jet!" <em>

"_Mmm, one could almost believe that you two are related…" JJ giggled and exchanged meaning looks with Garcia making Prentiss snort before two cushions were flying in the air towards them. _

"Who in their right mind have ordered a wake-up call this early in the morning!" Garcia sat up in her bed, the curly hair all messed up, squinting around her since she didn't have her glasses on. "I may be the all-knowing goddess but that require some sleep now and then you know." She kept grumble as she made her way to the bathroom, dressed in a pink PJ with Hello Kitty all over it.

"JJ!" It's your phone..Wake up JJ!" Prentiss stumbled over to JJ and pulled her cover off making the blond agent mumble some incomprehensible string of words before she reached out for the phone on the night stand. "You could sleep through earth quakes!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"I got practice thanks to your snoring." JJ said with an amusing smile before she answered the call. Prentiss put her tongue out and rummaged around in her go bag for some clean clothes.

"Jennifer Jareou."

"JJ, its Morgan, you and the girls must get out from the room immediately, there have been a bomb threat to the hotel!" The phone hung up before she could answer.

"Girls we have to evacuate the room, it seems to have been a bomb threat to the hotel!"

"In our PJ's?" Garcia whined but followed her fellow teammates out the door.

"Attaaaack!" Morgan and Reid darted forward with a bucket each full of snow that they poured over the non-expected girls the second they had closed the door.

"AaAAaAaaAAaaaaah!" A scream that could probably wake the dead and most certain had waked everyone on the entire floor echoed through the hall.

"I said you were gonna get it…" Morgan smirked and Reid laughed so hard that he had to lean on Morgan for support.

"Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, you two are dangerously close to get some not very descent photoshoped pictures spread on the Internet! " Garcia tried to throw some of the snow back at them but missed miserably since she still didn't have her glasses on.

"Calm down girls, you started it all remember?" Morgan laughed and chucked an arm around Reid. "We just needed some payback, right Pretty boy?" The younger agent who had fell silent only nodded, his face now all red. "By the way, Hotch told me to say that the jet's ready to go when we are. And so you won't be mad at us forever, you're all welcome to my place for a little Christmas party tomorrow night." Morgan smiled.

"Yay, party!" Prentiss danced around in her bright red PJ, grabbing JJ with her in a twirl.

"Okay I guess that can make up for it." Garcia tried to sound serious but a spreading grin on her face said it all. "Oh by the way, YOU guys will clean up this mess!" She concluded as the three of them went in to get ready to leave.

"Sure will baby girl." Morgan winked at Reid and got started.

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone!" A very cheerful Morgan with a Santa's cap on his head stood in the doorway to his house and greeted his team. Jack, Will, Henry and Kevin were of course also invited. The more the merrier Morgan stated on the jet, and it would also be a sure turn up that way.<p>

"Hi stud muffin, I brought some dessert, I'll just pop it in the refrigerator." Garcia said hugging Morgan as she did her best to not show the green plant with white berries on it.

"Perfect!" Morgan grinned and turned to help Prentiss with her coat and waved at Rossi who came last.

"Make yourself at home!" Morgan said, Jack and Henry doing just so, run past him into the living room and started to chase each other round the sofa before they found two presents that said their name on under the Christmas tree. "Daaaaaaaaaad, come and see!" Jack shouted and Henry pulled at JJ's skirt the moment she stepped into the room.

"Just something small to keep them occupied for a while." Morgan chuckled. "Go on guys you can open the gifts. I'll just gonna fix the eggnog out in the kitchen. Be right back." Morgan said as he put some Christmas music on.

"Hey Morgan?" Reid walked into the kitchen. "Is it possible to – "

"Make some coffee? Of course Pretty boy, it's right over there beside the micro wave." Morgan laughed and shakes his head. Reid got into action, it was over an hour since he had his last cup! Suddenly he felt an arm around his waist, grabbing for some spoons in the drawer in front of him. He could feel Morgan's body heat and he instantly began to blush.

"Ehm, s-should I move?" To his annoyance, the voice of course trembled.

"Nah, I'll manage." Morgan said but suddenly stopped move. "What's that?" Reid turned around with a puzzled face. "What is what?"

"A mistletoe!" Morgan grinned mischievously right at Reid. _This must be Garcia's work, he though. Right over the coffeemaker, she is calculating that woman! I must remember to thank her later…_

"Hmm? Oh!" Reid eyes grew wider and he started to stumble backwards only to hit the counter.

"Now now, we don't want to break tradition do we? Morgan said and winked as he closed the distance between them. "I sure don't…"

Reid just looked at Morgan and unconsciously wet his lips with his tongue. From the living room the faint tunes of _"All I want for Christmas is you" _with Maria Carey was playing._ Was this really happening? Reid's breath hitched before it dawned on him, Garcia! Mrs. Meddler number one! _Reid didn't get any chance to continue his thought before Morgan's lips softly pressed against his, a strong hand sneaked up behind his back and gently grazed his hair. Without hesitation Reid leaned in closer and snuck his arms around Morgan's waist, deepening the kiss. His mind got all fuzzy and when Morgan ended it with a tender kiss right on the nose, his whole body shivered.

"Mmm, I could get used to that…" Morgan said softly playing with a strand of Reid's hair.

"Me too…" Reid met Morgan's gaze to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I better go out to the others."

"I'll be right behind you." Morgan released the younger man reluctantly, picking up the spoons he was meant to use from the beginning.

As Garcia passed by Reid she sang very quietly so only he could hear her, but the words were perfectly clear; "I saw Spencer kissing Saaanta Claus…" Before turning and joining the others she gave him her most mischievously grin and let out a delighted squeak making Reid turn into a deep crimson blush. He still couldn't help to foolishly smile back at her as Morgan went by and affectionately ruffled his hair holding the tray of egg nods and one cup of coffee with lots of sugar in the other hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I hope you all liked it! Maybe not so much fluff as somebody of you would wish, but I just looove everything which has to do with kissing. Oh, And Merry ChristmasHappy Holiday (a few days in advance) to all of you! **_


End file.
